The Last of Us
by HarassingMoon
Summary: What would've happened if Goku was a girl? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

"A long, long time ago, deep in the mountains, over thousand of kilometers from the city...This is where our fantastic tale begins…"

Our scene takes place with a child standing in a fighting stance. This child was strange for they had a tail and hair that stood up in spikes and was overall wild. Stretching, the child bends over; grabbing a wooden log bigger than their whole body. Throwing it up in the air, at an alarming speed, the child jumps up after it and kicks it; breaking the log into many smaller logs.

"Yay," The child cheers, collecting the wood "All done chopping the wood!" Placing the wood in a pile under a wooden plank, the child exclaims "Boy, I'm hungry." Walking down a trail, the child glances towards a little run down house, the child's face frowns. "I should probably tell Grandpa." Running towards the house, the child bursts through the door. Kneeling in front of a dresser, the child looks up to see a orange ball with four little stars. Clasping his hands, the child announces "Grandpa, I'm going to get some food."

Walking on the original trail, the child comtemplates on what he should eat today. "I ate a bear earlier, maybe there's a tiger nearby." Nearing a corner on the mountain, the child looks down into the water. "Haven't had fish in awhile." Jumping down towards the clear, rushing water, the child slows themself down by grabbing a branch and then bouncing down to a boulder in the water. Removing his garments, the child moves their tail towards the water; using his tail as bait for the fishes.

Under the water, a big, blue terrifying fish laughs as they see the tail, "What is this, a monkey, a cat?" Thinking that they were going to catch some delicious prey, the fish foolishly swims towards the tail; about to bite the bait. But when they jump up to catch the prey, the tail is suddenly moved and the fish is met with a kick to the face, knocking it out.

"A big fish, a big fish!" The child chants, proud of their catch. The child is now dressed and dragging the fish back to their little house. Midway back to his house he hears a slight buzzing sound. "Hmm?" The sound is slightly getting louder each second. "What is that?"

BAOO..M! Looking back the child yells as something large is coming right at him at alarming speeds.

"Wah!" Another voice shouts as the large object hits him. Unknown to him, it's a city car. "Hey, what are you doing in the middle of the road? That's dangerous." An angry voice shouts, waving their fist left to right, left to right.

"You monster, surprising me like that!" The child seethed in anger, "Trying to steal my catch, eh? Well you won't get away with this." Climbing back up the child picks up the large, metal object and throws it; with the person in it.

Shocked and terrified, the person grabs a gun out of their purse and aiming at the kids head, and hitting with shocking accuracy. "Did I kill her?" The person heaves, shaking from adrenaline.

"You think that would kill me?" The child groans, clutching their bruised head in pain. "It's time to end you, witch!"

"Wait, I'm not a witch. I'm a human, just like you." Stepping out of the damaged machine, a young, blue haired girl raises her hands up in surrender. Grabbing a stick, that the child usually tied to their back, they aim it towards the girl; circling them. "You're really distrustful." The girl follows the child's eyes, blushing when their eyes land on her breasts.

"You seem different from me, you seem weaker and have those weird things on your chest."The girl is at first stunned, 'didn't anyone tell them what breasts are?' "And you don't have a tail like me." A what? The girls eyes widen as she looks and spots that the child has a tail. Only going to their normal size when she thinks that the kid probably just thinks it looks cool and attached a fake tail to themselves. "Hey, what kind of monster is that?"

"Huh, monster?" Eyes following the child's outstretched arm that was pointing towards her , now ruined, car. "It's no monster; it's a car! You know, a machine made by humans?" The tailed kids eyes shined in astonishment.

Jumping onto to the car, the child jumps testing the cars strength against their weight. "So this is a car? I've heard about these." The child states, once again jumping on the car. Only for the car to bend under his weight. "It's great, but weak!" Jumping down in front of the blue-haired girl, the child asks "Does this mean you can from the city?"

"Well, yeah… Far west from here." Raising an eyebrow, the blue-haired girl asks "What's a girl like you doing high up here in the mountains?"

Picking up the fish, the child answers "I live here." Eyeing the girl, the child asks "Come to my house, and you can tell me why you're here."

_Strange, but alright_; The blue-haired girl thinks. _The Dragon Rader says there's a dragon ball up here somewhere, maybe this girl can show me. _"You're really strong for such a young kid!" The blue-haired girl admired. "That fish must weigh up too 400 pounds, and you're dragging it like it's as light as a rug!"

"Thanks, my grandpa trained me to be really strong." The child admits, stopping to put the fish down in front of a little red, white house. Running towards a dresser, the child kneels in front of it; praying to the same orange ball from earlier. "Grandpa, look! I brought a girl here. A girl just like me!"

_I don't see anyone, who is the girl talking- _Ghuahh! The blue-haired girl gasped. "There it is! The dragon ball!" The girl ran to grab it, only for the child to swipe it right before she can touch it.

"Don't touch grandpa! That's Grandpa's momento, you thief!" Seeing as it would go nowhere trying to convince the kid to give her the Dragon Ball, she takes out two from a pouch she had around her waist.

"Look! These are just like yours, except I have the 5 star and 2 star balls." Waving them in front of the kids shocked face then putting them on a small table only for the 2 star ball to almost roll of the table. "I found this one," she started, picking up the 2 star ball "In a cellar at home. I asked a lot of people what it was, but they had no clue. After awhile, I found a document explaining that they were called DragonBalls. They each have stars on them from 1-7, and glow when near each other."

"Hey," The child gazed at their ball "You're right, my ball have 4 stars on it."

Smiling the blue-haired girl turned her attention to her other DragonBall "I found this one ten days ago. I searched for hours in a valley in the north." She sighed thinking back to her tired self trudging through the valley.

"You're searching for these?" Seeing the girls head shake 'Yes', they ask "What are you collecting them for? Are you going to make a rosary?" They pictured the blue-haired girl praying while clutching the DragonBall rosary in their right hand.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. When you get all seven, a dragon named Shenron appears and will answer any wish you want! I was tempted to ask for a eternal strawberry garden that never runs out, but now I want the perfect boyfriend!"

The child was speechless. _Any wish you want? And she wants a boyfriend? I understand the strawberries, but a boyfriend? What even is a boyfriend? _The blue-haired looked at the kid and realized they were distracted.

_Now's my chance!_ The girl ran and tried to snatch it, but, again, the child stopped her. "Hey, give it to me so I can make my wish!"

The kid growled, "No! It was my grandpas."

Sighing, the girl thought. "Hey, why don't you come with me on the journey to collect them?" Hopefully, the kid would agree.

"Why? What's in it for me?"

"Well, you would get training. You do like training to become strong, right? And it'll be fun! You wouldn't want to stay here forever, right?" _Bingo!_ The girls eyes shined as she saw the younger kid consider it.

"Well, alright...but I'm holding onto the ball!" The kid yelled, clutching the ball to their chest. The girl waved her hands, calming the kid.

"Okay, okay. Just let me borrow it for a little bit when we find the others." Grabbing the kids arm, the blue-haired girl basically drags them out of the house. "Now then. Our adventure begins!"

The kid, now free from the girls grasp, walks at a steady pace behind her. "But," The child asks "How are we going to search for the DragonBalls if we don't know where they are?"

The girl giggled, as if that question was foolish. Grabbing out yet another think from her pouch she shoves it into the kids face. "We'll use this. I built this, it picks up the waves that emit from the DragonBalls." Peering at the gizmos screen, the kids eyes spot a blinking light; multiple actually! "Hey what's that?" They pointed.

"Hmm? Oh, that? Well these three," She pointed at the ones closest together, "are the ones we have. And this, " She pointed at the one next closest "Is about..umm. 1200 km to the west." The kid gazed at the older girl, not understanding anything they said.

The girl pondered about the long journey. "Well, since you destroyed my car; I'll have to get us another ride. By the way, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Goku. Son Goku. And you?"

"...Bulma…" Bulma muttered.

Goku bursted out laughing. "Bulma, what a weird name!"

Flustered, the girl squawked "Well Goku is a weird name, too. It's not really a girl name." Though, this had no effect on Goku, which made Bulma even more irritated. _Which one was it? _Her eyes ran over all the capsules in the little box she took out of her pouch. _Ah, #9_. Grabbing it, she pushed on it's little button and pushed back Goku as a huge cloud of smoke exploded in front of them. Alarming Goku, as Bulma covered her ears from the ear splitting sound it made.

"How'd you do that?" Goku shook "What is that?" He was referring to the vehicle that appeared from that cloud of smoke.

"Everyone in the city has capsules." Bulma jumped onto the vehicle, "Just hurry up and get on the motorcycle." Poking it with his stick, Goku comes to the conclusion that it can't be so harmful and jumps on. Bulma, not giving him time to adjust, practically gases the motorcycle and speeds as fast as she can.

"This- this can go faster than I can run!" Goku exclaimed, completely shocked that there is something faster than him; even when he's running.

The two were riding for about 20 minutes before Bulma stopped the motorcycle after she almost crashed. _I didn't think that cliff was going to be so sharp._ Bulma's face goes red, matching the red dress and bow. "I'll be right wait a minute, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Goku questioned, completely shocking Bulma.

"Surely you know what it means? I mean you are a girl." Seeing Goku's blank face, Bulma groaned. "When a lady says that, she means she has to pee!" Getting even more frustrated when Goku responded with "you mean take a piss?" Seeing as Bulma was running a little far away from the motorcycle, Goku inquires "Why are you going so far to piss? Weirdo."

KYAHH! Bulma's voice screeched, scaring away the monkeys and birds. "What now?" Goku groaned. "Was she bitten by a snake?" Thinking to when she, herself, was bitten by a snake when she was little whilst taken a piss. It's not fun. "Ah!"

"Who the hell are you? Her friend?" A pterodactyl laughed, holding a hyperventilating Bulma.

"I just met her. Are you her friend?" An oblivious Goku asked.

Switching his hold on Bulma from his hand to his tail. Grabbing a rope and sizing it up to Goku. "Yeah, we're just going to have a little chat. So you wait here." Tying , a still oblivious, Goku to a tree; The pterodactyl flew off with a crying Bulma.

They got pretty far away before Bulma shouted "What are you doing? Help me!" Understanding, Goku uses her tail to untie her bonds. Goku had a problem, he couldn't fly. How was he going to get them?

"That's it!" Goku raced to the motorcycle. "Hope I can drive it!" Looking at all the buttons and switches, Goku remembered which switch she pulled. "Yay! I moved- woah!" Goku was moving even faster than Bulma was, fast enough that it caught air on the cliff and flew right next to Bulma and the pterodactyl. _I still can't reach. That's it! _"Power pole extend!" She shouted, completely shocking the pterodactyl as the pole hit him. Causing him to drop a screaming Bulma.

"Wawawahhh!" Bulma wailed as she was falling at an alarming speed. Goku saw this and threw her power pole which caught Bulma by the sleeves and pinning her to a mountain side. "Ahhh! I peed my pants!"

"And so, Goku and Bulma begin their great adventure. What lies for them ahead…? Get excited for the next chapter!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

"And so, Goku and Bulma begin their journey in search of the Dragon Balls, which are said to grant any one wish…"

"Woah, it's the afternoon in here!" Goku shouted in excitement. Not only was this girl taking her on an adventure, but was showing her these really cool gadgets. I mean Bulma took out this weird thing that, when she pressed a button, a whole house appeared. And inside was the afternoon.

"You don't even know what lights are? Poor girl." Bulma was sitting on a white chair, relaxing after the long, and tiring, journey. _What a bumpkin. _"Here." Bulma stands, walking over to a box that has more buttons than Goku can count. "Some good ol' TV." Bulma snickered.

Goku examined the TV, while banging on it. "There's a guy inside! How'd he get in there?" Goku cried out. Bulma grabbed Gokus arm to stop her, only to get a whiff of a horrible smell.

"Ugh, you need a bath, Goku!" She coughed, holding her nose. "We'll have to stick you in the tub before dinner." She wiped her hand on her pants that she changed into when they got into the house. _Now I'll have to wash my hand._

"Tub? What's a tub?" Enquired Goku as she took her hand off the TV. Only to look back at Bulma's disgusted face.

"That's disgusting! I'd think that even _you_ would know what a tub is!" Bulma shrieked, completely revolted from Goku's lack of hygiene. "Here, I'll help you wash." Bulma ushered Goku towards the bathroom.

"Where's the water coming from?" Goku touched the faucet, wondering how it's possible for such a tiny thing to contain this much water. Not caring to hold up the towel that was loosely wrapped around her body.

"Goku, at least cover your bottom." Bulma politely requested. Trying to be as nice as possible. _I mean, this girl has had no one to teach her basic selfcare. Someone has to. _"Alright, hop into the tub." Before Goku could, Bulma added. "Without the towel." Grabbing the the shampoo, Bulma lathered Goku hair.

"What is this?" Goku whined. "It's tastes weird."

"Don't eat it!" Bulma snapped. "It'll make your hair clean and soft. And then maybe it won't stand up so weirdly." She pushed down Goku's hair, but it bounced back into the same way it was before. Giving up, Bulma tells Goku to show her her back. "Did you really glue this to your back? If you keep doing that, boys will think you're weird."

"Glue? What's glue." Bulma didn't answer, she only pulls Goku's tail. "Owww! I can wash my own back, you don't have to pull." Goku snatched the sponge Bulma was using to clean her with; with her tail. "Like this?"

Bulma shook. _Is this really happening? _"Gyahhhh! It's real!"

"You're surprised by my tail?" Goku jumps out of the bath, grabs a towel and starts to dry her hair. "Oh yeah, you don't have one." Still shocked, Bulma looks at Goku. Mouthing 'you have a tail..you have a tail…' over and over again.

"Did..did your grandpa have a tail also?"

"No, but my grandpa was one weird guy!" Goku mentioned, not understanding one bit.

_Doesn't she see that she's the weird one? _

Goku stumbled while getting dressed. "It doesn't really matter. All I know is that I had a tail and he didn't"

Bulma thinks back to this while she's in the bath herself. " I can't believe a girl can be that weird and have the audacity to call someone else weird!" She looked up, only to see Goku staring directly at her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What is that?" Goku pointed at Bulma's breasts. "Is it a butt?"

"You idiot! It's a bust. You're a girl. You're going to grow them too." She sunk into the bubbles, only peeping her head out. " Don't you know that?"

"What are they for?"

"Goku, how old are you?" The question was kind of out of the blue. Which confused Goku, but she answered it anyway.

"I'm 14."

_If she's that old, she should know what they are. _"Get out."

"Why? You don't have a tail to wash your back with; so I thought I'll help." She thought she was just being helpful, but Bulma didn't think so. Bulma instead of thanking her, threw everything she could reach at Goku. Until Goku ran out.

_That was about 30 minutes ago _"I'm hungry." She hadn't eaten her fish she caught and Bulma hasn't given her anything to eat.

Bulma peeped out of the bathroom while blow drying her hair. "Yeah, it's been awhile since we've eaten. I'll get us some food when I'm done." _And maybe some new clothes for you_.

It took awhile, but Bulma finally finished and set out dinner. "What's this?" Goku bit into the bread, disappointed by its lack of taste. "Eww, this soup is bitter."

Bulma took a sip out of her mug. "It's called coffee." Grabbing her power pole, she leapt out of her seat and grabbed her shoes.

"I'm going to get some real food!" She pushed her feet into her shoes. "I'll be right back." And then she left.

Bulma sighed, "At least it'll be quiet for awhile." _I'll take this time to catch up on some reading. _She pulled out _Sooner or Later _and opened to her bookmark. Spending the time away from Goku to catch up on the life of Jessie Walters. She read for quite awhile until it was shouted "I'm home!" _I wonder what she meant when she said 'real' food. _Bulma stretched and waltz to the door holding it open to see Goku proudly showing off a dead wolf and live centipede.

Goku stood there smiling. "We'll roast them." And with that, Bulma screamed.

Goku laid in bed. "It's been awhile since I've slept next to someone." Bulma pulled some of the blanket away from Goku.

"I know you lived with your grandpa, but what happened to your parents?"

Goku pulled the blanket back to her side. "I dunno. My grandpa found me in the mountains when I was a baby." Goku didn't seem to be really upset about this. Like it didn't matter that they were abandoned in the mountains.

_It's probably because she has a tail. _She didn't say this outloud because even if Goku didn't seem upset, she might've been hiding her real feelings. Bulma didn't really want to find out if that was true. "Let's just go to bed."

_**End Chapter**_

A/N: This was mostly a filler chapter. Oops. This fanfiction will mostly be the same as the original in the beginning, but only some slight differences due to a gender change. When it gets farther in the story; that's when the bigger changes will happen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"**At the crack of dawn, Son Goku and Bulma prepared to continue their journey to collect the DragonBalls…" **

Goku heaved the turtle onto her shoulders. "I'll take you to the sea!" She hopped down the trail.

"T-thank you!" The turtle was relieved. They've been away from the sea for a year, and thought they'd never come back.

"How'd you get so far away from the sea anyway? I mean, It's about 120 km to the south." Bulma read out of a book. "Quite a long trip for a turtle."

The turtle blushed out of embarrassment. "I was out collecting mushrooms when I got lost."

"Haha! That's funny." Goku laughed at the turtles stupidity. "Almost as funny as Bulma peeing her pants." The turtle looked at Bulma and then laughed along with Goku. He hasn't felt this happy in ages. The group laughed, unknown to them; a mysterious figure was watching them from a distance.

_Hehe, looks like they're packing some good stuff. _ Leaping the person jumped in front of the group. Stopping them in their tracks. "Hey, little girl" The figure, now revealed to be a armoured bear, sneered. "Hand over that turtle! It's my favorite snack." He held his sword and tried to intimidate the group. Succeeding in frightening Bulma and the turtle, but not Goku. No, Goku held her ground.

"Leave us alone!" Goku stuck her tongue out. Causing Bulma to yell at her to hand over the turtle. Goku placed the turtle onto the ground. "You probably want to hide." The turtle immediately scurried off along with Bulma, not wanting to hang around incase something bad happens.

"If that's the case." The bear swung the sword. "Then prepare to _die!_" Goku dodged the attack and quickly dealt a kick to the bears face; knocking it out.

"She's crazy." The turtle gulped out, to which Bulma agreed to.

"Are you really a snack?" Goku pulled the turtle back onto her back. "'Cause you don't really look that tasty."

The turtle shook in horror. "No! I taste completely awful." The turtle just hoped she bought it.

It took about an hour or two to get to the sea. "Wow, you sure live in a big place." Goku thought back to the mountains, and how she lived there for her whole life.

The turtle shed a tear. "You really saved me back there!" Goku didn't pay attention to the thanks, she only cared about getting the crab off her tail. "Please wait here, I want to get you a gift!" The turtle swam out into the sea. Knowing exactly what, no _who, _he was going to bring back.

"If I knew we were going to come here, I would have brought us swimsuits." Complained Bulma as she walked into the water, holding up her nightgown.

Goku patted down the sand. They've waited for about 2o minutes, before Bulma spotted something swimming towards them. "It's the turtle, but someone's riding on their back." Pointed out Goku.

Shielding her eyes from the sun, Bulma squinted. "How can you see that far?"

"Hello!" A hand waved at them. As the turtle came closer to them, they both saw an old man carrying a staff riding the turtle. "Thanks for waiting."

"Who are you, old man?"

The old man scoffed. Almost offended by being called a 'old man'. "I am the Turtle Hermit." The Hermit walked towards the two girls. "Now which one helped you?" He asked the turtle.

"The little girl." The turtle pointed.

The Hermit looked Goku over. "I see. I see." _If only she was older. _" As thanks, I'll reward you with a wonderful gift."

"Gift?" Goku repeated.

The Hermit pointed his wooden staff to the northeast. "Come to me, Immortal Phoenix!" He commanded into the distance. Only to be met with nothing. "Oh, yeah. He died from food poisoning…" The Turtle Hermit stood there, he doesn't think the girl would want money to buy a doll… He got it! "Come to me, Flying Nimbus!" And this time, they weren't met with silence. Flying towards them at alarming speeds was a yellow cloud.

This caused Goku to become excited. They've never seen a flying cloud before. "A cloud's flying towards us!"

The Hermit smiled. "Yes, and I'm giving it to you; that is, if you can ride it." Ah, there was always a catch. "Only those with a pure heart can ride it! So if you aren't a good girl, you won't be able to!" The Hermit tried to jump onto it, to show as an example. Though he thought it was going to be an example of how he was pure of heart, but even the Nimbus knew the truth. He wasn't even close to pure.

"Kyahaha!" Bulma laughed. Though she wasn't laughing when it didn't allow her to ride it.

"Let me try!" Goku jumped, but instead of following through; she stood on it like it was solid ground. "I can ride it!" She shouted in glee. Testing it out, she went upside down, then sideways and then…..

Bulma watched her, if only she could ride it. Turning her eyes to the Hermit, something shiny caught her eye. "Wait a second," her eyes widened "Let me see that!" She tried to snatch a necklace that was on his neck,a necklace that had a Dragon Ball attached to it, but to no avail.

"Woah, what's in it for me?" I mean, you don't expect him to give it to her for free, right?

"Well, what do you want?"

The Hermit drooled, "Show me your panties!"

"This is the reason why you can't ride the Nymbus!" The turtle growled.

Bulma blushed. "Eh? Panties?" _It's only my panties, and it's for a good cause._ "Alright, it that's what you want…" Bulma looked away, quickly pulled up her nightgown, and flaunted her white underwear.

"Gyahh!" Both the Hermit and Turtle yelped as blood gushed out of their noses. Holding his nose, the Hermit takes his necklace off and offers it to Bulma. "Here, take it. I found it in the sea 100 years ago. It's no use to me."

"Hey, Goku, come down here!" Bulma waved the Ball in triumph. Goku steered the cloud down to Bulma, stopping inches away from her face.

Peering down at what Bulma was waving, she smiles a wide smile. "You got another Dragon Ball!" She grabbed the ball, and counted the stars. "Is that why you showed the old man your panties? To get the 3 star ball?"

Bulma's face got pink in embarrassment. _She saw. I hope she doesn't think girls should go around showing there panties to strange old men. _Bulma worried, she thought that she should be a good role model for the girl, but instead she was showing the girl how to use her body as an advantage.

"So it was worth something.." The Hermit whispered. Though he let it go, it was a fair trade anyway.

Son Goku and Bulma were now in the west, searching for what would be their fifth Dragon Ball.

"Are we close?" Goku whined. They've been traveling for hours and nothing exciting has happened yet.

Looking down at her dragon rader, Bulma squinted. "Yes, it should be close. I can't get an exact measure ,though." Ordering the cloud, Goku flew up quite a bit into the sky.

"There's a bunch of houses over there!" Goku pointed. They followed the little path for awhile until they made it to the little village.

Resting her bike on the side of the rode, Bulma searches the town for any sign of people. "I wonder if it's deserted."

Concentrating, Goku closes her eyes. "No, I can sense some people here!"

"**Just what is waiting for Son Goku and Bulma is this quiet, unsettling village..!?" **

A/N: So the third chapter is done! I'll try to update everyday, but no promises. Please review and maybe give me some suggestions. Like I said last time, the beginning will be very similar to the original.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"**A bizarrely silent town… Is this where the fifth Dragon-Ball could be hiding..?" **

Jumping off her cloud, Goku makes her way to a door that has "Sherman Priest" printed on it. She knocked on the door, expecting people to open it, but no one answers. She knocked again, and again and harder and harder, but no answer.

"Looks like no one's home. Or at least not going to answer." Bulma pointed out the obvious.

"Okay!" Goku pulled back her arm and punched off the handle, creating a hole in the door. "Now it's open." She walked through the entrance, Bulma trailing behind her, none of them expected Goku to be hit in the head with an axe by a middle aged man. Axe shattering on impact, Goku cried out "owww!" while Bulma screamed "hieehiii" and then immediately checked Goku's head for any damage.

_I brought this kid on a journey and she almost died because of me. _"What do you think you're doing?" Bulma shouted at the man. _Who the hell tries to kill a little girl? _

The man was practically petrified, his bottom lip was shaking and he was super pale and sweaty. Behind his was a little girl, around Goku's age, hiding behind a table. She too, was scared. "So..so it didn't work after all…" he got out, before begging for mercy and that she leave his daughter alone in exchange for food and money.

"What? Why would I want your money?" Though the food did sound great to Goku, she wouldn't ask for any.

The man looked up from his hands. "You aren't mad, Oolong-sama?" Though, when the man looked up, he seemed to realize his mistake. And so did his daughter. The girl walked up to her father and pulled on his pant leg. Gesturing for him to kneel down so she could whisper in his ear.

After a couple minutes, a crowd of people gathered around the small house. Shouts of "So they weren't Oolong?" and "The poor girl, she could've been killed!"

The daughter, from before, plunged a towel in a bowl of water before placing it on Goku's head. "Are you alright? That must've hurt." Goku grimaced at the pain, it was definitely going to bruise.

Flustered, the man apologized. "I thought for sure you were Oolong transformed, though I thought it weird for him to transform into a girl." He looked over to Bulma, who was kind of pissed at him. "Really! I am sorry!"

Bulma looks at her Dragon Radar. _This Oolong character might have the Dragon Ball. _"Who's Oolong?"

At the name, the townsfolk flinched. "Oolong," The man paused, "Is a shapeshifting monster who lives in the area, no one knows who he really is, but he's been taking the young girls from the village. Just yesterday he told me he would be taking my daughter and marrying her." He clutched his daughter to his side, and the daughter hugged his leg.

"So," Goku interrupted "All I have to do is beat him up?"

This stirred up the townspeople. "Well yes, but he might take you too if he beats you." The old man worried. "I wouldn't want you to be another of his victims because we let you fight him!"

Bulma cut in. "Actually, Goku might just be a little girl, but she can hold up a fight on her own. She knows what she's doing." _Wait, I got an idea_. She grabbed out a Dragon Ball and showed it to the man. "Do you have a ball like this?"

The man stared at the ball. "No, I haven't ever seen anything like it." Bulma was about to put away the Dragon Ball when an old lady cut in.

"Wait!" She shouted "I have a ball just like that. Is this it?" She pulled one out of her skirt pocket, it was the six star ball.

"Yes!" Both Goku and Bulma shouted.

"I got a deal. You give us that ball in exchange for us taking down this Oolong guy."

The townspeople were shocked. "Wait, I admire your bravery, but I couldn't allow such a big job for a women like you."

Bulma giggled. "Well, I'm not the one who's going to be fighting Oolong. It'll be Goku!" She pointed to Goku, who was tenderly touching her own head.

The townspeople sweat dropped. "That's even worse!" Most yelled. The townspeople became rowdy. Worried for the safety of the little girl.

"Don't worry!" Bulma shushed "Like I said, Goku is more than capable of taking care of herself in a fight."

A townsperson spoke up. "Even if that's true, no one knows where he lives. We wouldn't know where the girls are." They pointed out.

"I have an idea then." Bulma eyed the little girls cloths. "How about you give us some of her clothes, and we'll trick him into thinking Goku is your daughter. Then Goku will be brought to his house, beat him up, and bring the girls back."

After Bulma got the villagers to agree and after much struggling with Goku, Goku was finally in the clothes.

"Why do I have to wear these clothes?" Goku huffed, pulling at the skirt. "Why can't you?"

"Because you're her height so it'll be more believable that it's her. Also, you can fight. I can't. So just suck it up and go find the girls."

Goku continued to complain, but was interrupted when a guy came barging in. "He's here! That monster is back!" He warned. The townspeople panicked, running to hide.

"Alright, remember what I told you" Bulma instructed "Pretend to be her and go to his lair and beat him up!"

Bulma pushed Goku out of the house and slammed the door shut. "I'll be praying for you!" She whispered through the hole Goku caused in the door.

Goku stood there. Grumpy from having to wear the stupid outfit. It was uncomfortable and would be hard to fight in.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. Goku looked behind her and saw a giant demon, pig with a tuxedo on and holding flowers. "My little bride! I have come for you." He, Oolong, announced.

"Oh, alright." Goku made a high pitch voice. "Just come and take me away already." Her acting was horrendous.

Instead of seeing through the horrible acting, Oolong mistook it for anger. "Now, don't be angry. I'm a really pleasant guy." Goku made no noise. She just stayed still, peering slightly to look at him and quickly turning away. She couldn't let him see through the plot. "Oh, I get it! You're scared of how I look." A puff of smoke clouded Goku's vision of him. When it cleared up, there was a younger man.

"Oh?"

A door slammed open. Showing Bulma. "Hi, I'm Bulma." She had hearts in her eyes. "I'm 16." She was absolutely gushing over this man. And the man was gushing over her too.

_This is a problem. _Oolong thought. _The little girl or the older girl. This is too hard. I'll just take both of them! _He looked over at Bulma, then to what he thought was Sherman Priest's daughter, but to his surprise was a whole different girl.

Goku, annoyed with the scarf over her head, to hid her hair and face, took it off. Brushing out her hair to get it back to its original pointiness.

"Hey, you aren't the girl from before." Oolong seethed. He was pissed. _How dare they trick him._ It didn't matter to him that this was a girl, he wanted the other girl. In his anger, he transformed into a giant bull. "Now you made me angry!" Bulma got out of her trance, running back into the house and slamming the door shut.

Goku, seeing there was no way into finding the girls with the original plan, threw the dress off and got her power pole out. "Once I beat you, you're going to tell me where you keep the girls!"

Oolong laughed. "You beat me? A little girl like you can't beat me! Now be a lady and bring out the other girl. If you do, I might forgive you!"

"No way!" Goku stuck out her tongue and taunted the monster.

"**And so, the fearsome Oolong prepares to fight Goku one-on-one! Just how will this battle end…?!" **


End file.
